Various types of swatter apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a swatter apparatus with removable films that includes a plurality of removable films disposed in layers covering each of a first surface and second surface of a head portion, each of said plurality of removable films thereby removable sequentially from the head portion after swatting, whereby insect and other pest remains are readily separable from the head portion when an uppermost one of the plurality of removable films is peeled from the head portion for expedient disposal.